


[VID] Masters of War (Pegasus Rising Remix)

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anger, Criticism, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Imperialism, POV shift, Politics, Video, Vividcon, concept drawn from sga fandom, unclear what the showrunners thought they were depicting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Atlanteans came, they explored, they destroyed lives and families and whole civilizations. The people of Pegasus have had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Masters of War (Pegasus Rising Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Length: 4:02  
> Music: "Masters of War" by Bob Dylan (edited)  
> Warnings: Potentially disturbing image of bodies at 2:00.  
> Thanks: To a group of friends for their encouragement and feedback on an earlier draft when I wasn't sure if it was dragging; and to kassrachel and deelaundry for beta and for saying it was good enough to send to Vividcon.
> 
> This vid took three years and two rebuilds to put together. It was actually one of the first vid ideas I ever had and among the first I started making. It would have been less agonizing to give up, but the vid had something to say, and I wanted it to be able to say it. It's not a new idea in SGA fandom, but I don't think I've seen it in vid form before. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm happy with how this turned out. I hope you like it, too.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/46927345>

 

Download [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?mrx0tawjfbank8b) and [srt file](http://www.mediafire.com/?mron96qf5acvink)

 

LYRICS

Come you masters of war  
You that build the big guns  
You that build the death planes  
You that build all the bombs  
You that hide behind walls  
You that hide behind desks  
I just want you to know I can see through your masks

You that never done nothin'  
But build to destroy  
You play with my world  
Like it's your little toy  
You put a gun in my hand  
And you hide from my eyes  
And you turn and run farther when the fast bullets fly

Like Judas of old  
You lie and deceive  
A world war can be won  
You want me to believe  
But I see through your eyes  
And I see through your brain  
Like I see through the water that runs down my drain

You fasten all the triggers  
For the others to fire  
Then you sit back and watch  
While the death count gets higher  
You hide in your mansion  
While the young people's blood  
Flows out of their bodies and is buried in the mud

You've thrown the worst fear  
That can ever be hurled  
Fear to bring children  
Into the world  
For threatening my baby  
Unborn and unnamed  
You ain't worth the blood that runs in your veins

How much do I know  
Not to talk out of turn  
You might say that I'm young  
You might say I'm unlearned  
But there's one thing I know  
Though I'm younger than you  
Even Jesus would never forgive what you do

And I hope that you die  
And your death will come soon  
I'll follow your casket  
In the pale afternoon  
And I'll watch while you're lowered  
Down to your deathbed  
And I'll stand over your grave 'til I'm sure that you're dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/290856.html>


End file.
